User blog:PBEgaming/PFF VERSUS TORIEL
CAPS AAAHHH ---- Toriel Hello, my child, it's me, dear Toriel. Caretaker of the ruins and old queen of the underground. You know, every human loves me when they fall down here Yet they aliken you to a black skinny puppet; oh, dear. I'm the famous mother figure of the famous new game, It's called Undertale, you may of heard of it; wait, there's no way. since the last time you were alive was the mid-to-early 80s. Base your self-appearance on a thing that scares your own baby. ---- PFF Yes, I'm just a mini-Fredbear, but I am always still here. You can't even say a curse word without shedding a tear. You may as well be working with a kid your mental age, around ten "What did you do this time? You locked him in his room again!" You overprotective goat, you won't even let him leave Without accidentally bringing him to death or possibly even makin' yourself look like an even bigger fool and just dyin'. It's PFF here, and I don't believe you're still my friend, alright? ---- Toriel It's true I like keep my kids safe, but you are one to talk Your child got murdered by your other kid, and it's your fault. If you had just manned up and gone into that building You could possibly protect him from his deadly biting I'm really an aegagrus mixed with Mary Poppins Adopting any kids who fall down in the ruins It's happened 8 times and most were quite a success Until they left to see the world and met Asgore's death. ---- PFF The fact that you live in the ruins says something 'bout ya You're ruing the day Chara ruined your child without ya being there to help or even do anything They were on the surface, without any of you pathetic things You're a monster - Literally - so what if you're queen You couldn't kill a fly if it was buzzing around and being a bitch to you, cuz "you can't?" You better get better At making these rhymes. About time I finish writing this letter. ---- Toriel So what if I'm nice? It's all gon' come down to who is the better mother; and, at that, I pound you 'Cuz one of your kids hides under tables and always cries And the other killed the other brother; mother, I'd like to say that although you may know how to run a whole business I've ruled the monster population, I got a witness. "Hey, sans! I'm the best queen of all time, yeah?" "yeah, and her puns are never ever ever baahd" ---- PFF Alright, let's go: It's time to finish this ridiculousish predicament you have got settled in; let me win. You keep on hiding behind all your pillars and I will be saving my child from killers like me, slaying lyrics all over and over again, don't know when I will stop but it's not any time coming up; I'll keep rapping and snapping the savage remarks at your ass till you pass when you finally manage to manage your management; now, you can't manage to manage a child, the mild and tired retired "Miss High Queen" position that you are maintaining despite you requiring knowledge of higher cognition. I'm wishing this "fishing for compliments" act that you're pulling will finally end and the glory and story of me will be shining, so please just quit whining and try, maybe, rhyming for once. *drops mic* ---- Damn, PFF's last verse tho... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts